Safety gates for children of toddler age are characteristically extensible and retractable for pressure locking between doorjambs and/or opposed walls and/or balustrade uprights, and the like. Such safety gates are usually provided on ends thereof with buffer stops, made of an elastometric substance which when compressed serves to set the safety gate against juvenile displacement between opposed fixed extremes such as one finds in a doorjamb. Usually, ends of extensible-retractable portions of the current safety gate bear opposed flanges which extend outwardly in a U-shaped configuration to engage opposite jambs of a door or related passageway closure. Often these flanges are padded to overcome rattling and to more effectively secure ends of the safety gate. No provision has been made for alternately closure by latching and opening by swinging the safety gate for temporary adult entry and egress.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies and by reason of a construction, which permits facile opening and automatic latching of the gate in closed position. Provision is made herein for releasing a free end of the gate for a hinged swinging motion, to provide temporary passage to an adult. Only one hand is required by the adult to open and close the passageway, a significant option, considering the child-carer's need to hold the toddler when passing from one gated area to another.
______________________________________ THE PRIOR ART INVENTOR DATE PAT. NO. TITLE ______________________________________ Johnson Jr. Oct. 17, 1995 5,457,914 Safety Gate for Juveniles ______________________________________
The uniqueness of this invention resides in its functioning as a handily set safety gate having as a primary feature, a selectively latchable and swingable characteristic, permitting intermittent passage for the adult, in addition to its function as a juvenile safety gate.